


Whole

by Eccentricstate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Victor, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Yuri has found the perfect man for himself in Victor. He finally feels as though he can give himself to Victor completely, and they explore a new part of their relationship as a result.





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has Daddy Kink and bondage (non-extreme)

Yuri swears that his relationship with Victor started normal. Sweet dates--that Victor denies extensively planning, and plain, vanilla sex. So, how they got to this point still baffles him. He technically knows how it started. How could he forget?

 

It started with the most intense sex they had ever had. Yuri had finally landed a particularly difficult jump and it turned Victor on so much that he had to physically stop himself from pouncing on the smaller man at the rink. The minute they got back to the room, Victor was on Yuri like his life depended on it. Their lips met and it was so passionate that Yuri’s heart was racing in his chest. He was starting to get overwhelmed, Victor had never been this forceful before, but it was exactly what he needed at that moment. 

 

It was once Victor was inside him that he let that simple little word slip from his mouth. It was just a whisper but it was still there. Victor was giving him everything he wanted at that exact point in time, it was everything his body craved. He had thought about it before, but he had only allowed the word to pass his lips when masturbating alone. Even then, it was terribly embarrassing. 

 

“Daddy.”

 

Victor paused in his ministrations, his cock stilling within Yuri’s body. Yuri completely froze, his face paling, and his heart sinking to the floor. He could feel himself starting to panic. Until Victor groaned and thrust hard into him before nipping along his neck. Victor gave him a look Yuri had never seen before and he could feel his face burning. 

 

“Will you say it for me again, baby?” Victor asked it in a voice that was strong and firm. 

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he could feel precome begin to drip from his dick. 

 

“Really? It’s okay?” Yuri asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Victor said, he grinned down at the brunette beneath him. His face was so incredibly sincere, it almost shocked Yuri. 

 

For the first time, Yuri felt that he could trust Victor with a part of himself that he had never allowed anyone else to see before. 

 

~~

 

“You’re doing so good, beautiful, are the bindings too tight? Do you need your safeword?” Victor asked as he slid another buckle in place. He had Yuri’s legs bound in soft leather, so they were spread open, perfectly displaying his cock and the buttplug fitted snugly in his sweet hole. 

 

“No, I’m good, Daddy,” Yuri said, smiling at him coyly. 

 

Once the bindings were in place, Victor kissed all along Yuri’s neck, down to his pert little nipples. They were so sensitive, Yuri moaned the minute Victor brought one into his mouth. He tweaked the other one with his fingers, drawing more little mewls from the brunet’s mouth. Yuri tried to wrap his legs around Victor’s body, forgetting that the bindings were in place. Instead he threaded his own fingers through Victor’s hair, tugging on the silky strands in an attempt to get his lover to move lower. 

 

“What?” Victor asked, mischief in his eyes. “Do you want me to kiss you here, baby boy?” He moved his hand to Yuri’s straining cock.

 

“Please, Daddy,” Yuri moaned, trying to move his hips so he could grind down into Victor’s hand. 

 

Victor laughed, and kissed down to Yuri’s straining dick. 

 

“You’re so pretty here,” Victor said before swiping his tongue over a bead of precome on Yuri’s cock. He glanced up to meet Yuri’s gaze. “You’re beautiful everywhere.”

 

Yuri blushed deeply and his heart raced in his chest, “Coming from the most beautiful person in the world.”

 

“You think I’m beautiful, Yuri?” Victor momentarily slipped from his role and gave Yuri his big, puppy-like grin. 

 

“Of course--” Yuri was caught off guard by his own moan as Yuri took in his length. The brunet’s toes curled and he tightened his grip in Victor’s fair hair. Victor sunk all the way down until he felt the Yuri’s pubic hair tickle his nose. He began a rhythm, drawing breathy moans from Yuri’s mouth. His hand reached out to fondle Yuri’s balls, and Yuri pushed him back stop him. 

 

“No, I’ll come,” Yuri said, breathless. 

 

Victor paused, removing his mouth from Yuri’s dick, “You’ll be a good boy for me and wait until I tell you to, won’t you, baby.”

 

Yuri wiggled a little, he loved when Victor gave him orders, “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be your good boy.” It came out as more of a whisper. 

 

Victor smiled, and kissed along Yuri’s inner thigh. He then moved a little so he could get a good look at the plug between Yuri’s legs. Victor found the way the plug spread Yuri’s hole to be incredible erotic. He grabbed the base of the plug and shifted it so that it pressed against Yuri’s prostate. Yuri let out a small shriek and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. The movement shifted his glasses on his face and he quickly fixed them. 

 

“Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.”

 

“I don’t want the neighbours to hear.”

 

“Let them hear,” Victor said, and he flipped a switch on the plug so it began vibrating within the brunet. At that point, Yuri couldn’t even contain his noises, and he gripped the comforter of their bed so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He felt completely at Victor’s mercy, despite the fact that he still had control of his hands. He allowed his body to become relaxed, simply taking whatever his Daddy gave him. Floating along through the ecstasy provided to him, he knew Victor would give him exactly what he needed at the moment. 

 

Just as he felt like he was about to come, Victor stopped the vibrations, as if knowing the younger man was on the brink. He always knew when he was on the brink. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby,” Victor said, removing the plug from Yuri’s body. The brunet’s hole was left gaping open and twitching, as if waiting to be filled again. “Do you want Daddy’s cock?” He stroked his own large, hard member, neglected up to this point. 

 

By this time, Yuri was already too far gone and he nodded, staring longingly at the engorged dick dripping with precome. Yuri smiled at him before lining his cock up to the other man’s entrance, waiting a moment, just in case Yuri got too overwhelmed. Yuri only nodded again, reaching a hand out to Victor. The fair-haired man understood what he wanted and laced the fingers of one of his hands through Yuri’s. He slowly began to push into Yuri’s heat, paying close attention to Yuri’s expressions. When he finally sunk in to the base of his cock, he paused, allowing Yuri time to adjust. Victor let out a moan, the feeling of Yuri’s channel embracing him was wonderful. 

 

Yuri felt the usual initial discomfort that came along with anal sex, but he loved seeing the look of pure bliss that always crossed the Russian man’s face. Victor’s hair was a little disheveled and the brunet couldn’t help but find it incredibly endearing. Victor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips teasingly. 

 

“You’re perfect, Yuri,” Victor said, his eyes full of so much affection that Yuri could feel tears begin to well up in his own eyes. 

 

“That’s not--” Yuri began to protest, but Victor kissed him again, nipping lightly at his lower lip.

 

“Sh, you’re perfect,” Victor said. “Trust me.”

 

“I trust you, Daddy,” Yuri gave an experimental thrust up, as much as he could with his bindings, and felt a spark of pleasure run down his spine. “And I’m ready.”

 

Victor pecked him on the lips one last time before beginning a rhythm inside Yuri. He angled his hips in just the right way to hit Yuri’s bundle of nerves on every thrust. Yuri had long forgotten about the neighbours and his shouts could probably be heard down the street. Victor found that he was also finding it difficult to stay quiet. He also found that he didn’t particularly care. In this moment, it was just two crazy-in-love people connecting their bodies in a way only lovers can. The older man was whispering sweet nothings and promises of the future, and Yuri was completely enveloped in this other man. Victor could feel himself approaching climax, and he knew that Yuri was close as well, by the way his channel was tightening around him. Just as fast as his peak was coming, Yuri felt himself falling, or flying, he never really knew. His mind was going somewhere else and it was slow, and soft, and beautiful. 

 

Somewhere, far away, he could here his Daddy telling him to come. His body registered the command and he could feel his climax washing over him in waves but it simply added to the intensity of his fall. Victor found his own release and he came deep within Yuri. He took in deep breaths, he knew Yuri had slipped into subspace, so he carefully removed his flaccid cock from the brunet’s hole. He asked if Yuri was okay, but the brunet only managed to mumble nonsense in response. 

 

Victor lightly caressed Yuri’s legs before undoing the binding on his legs. He tried to do it as delicately as possible, so as not to jostle Yuri. Once his legs were free, Victor massaged them, relieving any tension that may be there. When he deemed Yuri’s body appropriately relaxed, he crawled closed to Yuri and pulled the comforter up to cover their bodies. He would really like to get a wet towel and clean the both of them off but he knew getting up would only upset Yuri when he was like this. The brunet instantly snuggled in close, pressing his face to Victor’s sweaty chest. 

 

“Yuri, baby, I need to know that that was okay, can you nod or shake your head for me?” Victor asked as he petted Yuri’s head. 

 

Yuri managed a nod before sinking back into his fuzzy, distant world. Victor sighed, appeased for now, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Yuri could feel the warmth being added and he sighed happily.

 

~~

 

When Yuri finally came back he was a little disoriented and he glanced up at Victor for reassurance. 

 

Victor smiled at him, his eyes shining, “You were amazing. You always are.”

 

Yuri smiled with a genuine openness that he rarely allows himself to show. Only in these most intimate moments between himself and Victor. The older man was playing with Yuri’s hair but he stopped to meet Yuri’s eyes.

 

“But was it okay for you? It wasn’t too much?” Victor asked, seriously. 

 

“It was perfect, Victor,” Yuri said, his voice a little scratchy. “You make me feel so safe.”

 

This warmed Victor down to his core, he was so touched that Yuri felt that way, “And your body? How does it feel?”

 

Yuri thought for a moment, “Delicate. I was so deep that my whole body feels like it’s made of air.”

 

“Your legs?”

 

“Feel fine right now, probably not a very good judge at the moment. They’ll probably be a little stiff tomorrow, but I’m not skating tomorrow, so it should be fine,” Yuri said.

 

“Promise you’ll tell me if you’re more than a little uncomfortable?” Victor asked, his pinky outstretched. 

 

Yuri interlocked their pinkies, “Promise. Now snuggle with me.” The last part was a command. 

 

“Yes, sir, but first,” Victor reach over to the nightstand and picked up a water bottle. “You need to drink.” He popped open the lid and brought it to Yuri’s lips. Yuri took several long gulps and when he was finished Victor but the bottle back and suctioned himself to Yuri’s side. 

 

“Why are you so hot?” Yuri asked, though he totally loved it. “Aren’t you Russian?”

 

“Why, thank you.”

 

“Not like that. I mean… not that you’re not hot,” Yuri quickly corrected, blushing deeply. “I mean…”

 

Victor started laughing and he said something in Russian that Yuri didn’t understand but he heard his own name mixed in.

 

“What does it mean?” Yuri asked. 

 

“It means ‘I love you, Yuri’,” Victor said, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“I love you, too, Victor,” Yuri said, taking Victor’s left hand and kissing the twinkling ring there. “I’m so happy I’m married to someone as amazing as you.”

 

They stayed like that for a long time, simply whispering to each other. 

 

Yuri knew their relationship wasn’t customary, but he was so glad that he could share this part of himself with someone that respected and loved him for everything he was. Some might think that their relationship sexualized incestuous relationships but it wasn’t like that between them at all. 

 

Yuri never felt like his life was in control. Skating was hectic and everything that came along with it was complete chaos. It was only at times like this that he felt steady and protected. He knew that Victor would support him when he needed it and however he needed it. It was so easy, letting Victor take care of him.

 

All of his insecurities washed away as Victor whispered everything he loved about the brunet. They came back, but Victor always took them away again, making him feel more confident than anyone ever has. 

 

And Victor felt the exact same way. 

 

So, no, their relationship wasn’t normal, but neither of them would trade it for anything. They weren’t perfect people, but together they made each other whole.


	2. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuri on a date.

Victor can't help but feel amazed sometimes, that someone as amazing and wonderful as Yuri would take him as a lover. Yuri had a hard time seeing it in himself, but Victor recognized his boundless potential the moment they first danced together at the banquet. Yuri was passionate, and fun, and caring, and everything he could ever dream of finding in a companion. In his life companion. 

It broke his heart a little every time he saw Yuri looking down on himself. He wanted to build Yuri up, prove to him that he was the talented and amazing person that Victor knew he was. He wanted Yuri to feel confident and comfortable with who he was. 

Victor wanted to provide that for him as both his husband and as his Daddy. He was determined to give Yuri the stability, support, and guidance that he needed to reach his full potential. He had already come so far since they had first met. It filled him with so much pride to see Yuri becoming more confident in his own skin, more accepting of himself. 

Victor knew it may be a little selfish, but he wanted to be the center of Yuri’s world. In the same way that Yuri was the center of Victor’s world. 

They were sitting in a beautiful restaurant. It was outside, a crisp yet pleasant breeze cooling the air. Twinkling lights and beautiful greenery surrounded them; Victor smiled as he watched Yuri take it all in. They were both dressed in suits and Victor thought Yuri’s new tie really brought out his eyes. 

He liked to provide Yuri with new experiences. Take him to places he's never been before and share the joys of life with him. It exhilarated him to watch Yuri discover something new and beautiful. 

Victor realized that he had gotten lost in his thoughts when he heard Yuri speaking.

“I'm so sorry, love,” Victor said, sincerely. “What was that?” 

“I asked what you were thinking about,” Yuri chuckled. He took a sip from his wine--he was only allowed to have one glass so he drank sparingly. 

Victor blushed, realizing he'd been caught, but he smiled coyly anyway, “You.”

This caused Yuri to blush as well, “What about me?” He crossed a hand over the table to reach for Victor’s.

Victor thought for a moment before saying, “I was thinking that I want to be your everything, Yuri.” He laced his fingers through Yuri’s.

Without hesitation, Yuri smiled and said, “You already are.”

This caused Victor’s heart to seize in his chest. How Yuri still had this effect on him was also a mystery. He could feel the stupid grin on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He brought their interlocked fingers up to his face and kissed the ring on Yuri’s finger. 

They spent several moments in companionable silence before fading back into their normal banter. They were happy simply being in each other’s company, enjoying exquisite food. 

~~

When they got home their bodies immediately sought each other out. Their lips collided at the door, caught in a passionate kiss. Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri as he attempted to simultaneously fit the key into the lock. Their teeth accidentally clanked together and they paused for a moment, laughing.

“We shouldn't multitask,” Victor said, sheepishly

Yuri shook his head, “No, we shouldn't, now hurry up, Victor.” His voice demanding.

Victor gave him a look, “Are you going to be a naughty boy today, Yuri?”

Yuri blushed, and shook his head, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll be good.” 

Victor smiled, and ruffled Yuri’s hair, “I know you will, baby. You'll be my very good boy, won't you?” He got the door open and lead Yuri inside.

“I promise, Daddy,” Yuri said, his eyes wide and innocent.

Victor leaned down again and they kissed, this time sweeter. Victor nipped at Yuri's bottom lips and the left playful light kissed in return. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, their layers being left behind, and scattered across their home. When they reached their bedroom, both men were down to their underwear, and those would not remain for much longer. 

They toppled on to the bed. Victor kissed along Yuri's neck to his collarbone, where he kissed along the edge. Yuri pushed his chest out, as if offering it to Victor.

“Do you want me to touch your nipples, baby?” Victor asked. 

Yuri blushed, but nodded. 

“Use your words, sweet boy.”

“Please, touch my nipples, Daddy,” Yuri said, gesturing to the rigid little nubs on his chest. 

“Well, when you ask so politely…” Victor slid his mouth down to one of Yuri’s nipples. He enveloped the nub, before bringing a hand up to glide along Yuri’s thighs, to his cock trapped in the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Yuri moaned.

Yuri’s dick was about average for his size, but Victor said, “My sweet boy, you have to most delectable little cocklette.”

“Daddy,” Yuri blushed and tried to cover his face. Victor used his free hands to grab Yuri’s hands and pinned them above his head.

“Keep these here, I want to see all of you,” Victor let go of Yuri's hands, and moved his own to the waistband of Yuri's underwear. He slipped them down, releasing Yuri's erection, which was already leaking with precome. 

“So precious, everything about you is perfect,” Victor said. “Isn't that right, baby boy?”

Yuri's face was completely red and he shrugged.

Victor shook his head, “Uh uh, you have to tell me that you're perfect.” 

Yuri sighed, “I'm… perfect, Daddy.” He started squirming where heads lying. 

“You're such a good boy,” Victor said. “Did my good boy do what I asked him to earlier today?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” He fidgeted even more. 

“Can you turn around and show Daddy?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri said. “Can I move my hands?”

Victor nodded, “Yes, thank you for asking first, sweet boy.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Yuri used his hands to help himself flip over and present his ass, where a butt plug was fitted snugly between his cheeks.

“Did you keep all of Daddy's cum from this morning inside?” Victor asked, though he knew the answer.

Yuri looked back like a petulant little boy, “Of course, Daddy.” 

Victor’s eyes narrowed, “Do not get snippy, boy.” 

Yuri lowered his eyes, “I'm sorry, Daddy.”

“One more and I'll have to punish you,” Victor said, massaging Yuri's cheeks. “You know it breaks Daddy’s heart when he has to punish you.” 

Yuri nodded, “Yes, Daddy, no more naughty boy.” He shook his pale ass for his Daddy to see. 

“Alright, I'm doing to remove the plug, alright?” Victor said as he began to slowly take out the moderately sized plug. With it came his own cum, which dripped from Yuri’s hole. 

Victor took a moment to take in the marvel. Yuri's entrance was slightly gaping, and it twitched every time a droplet of cum came out. 

Without the plug, Yuri felt so empty, “Please, Daddy, need it.”

“What do you need, baby?” Victor removed his own underwear and pressed his cock against Yuri's entrance. 

Yuri moaned, “I need...Daddy's cock.”

“Oh? You want Daddy to make you feel good with his cock?” Victor asked.

“Please, Daddy.” 

Victor smiled and leaned over to the bedside table to grab some lube. He warned a dollop with his fingers and spread it around Yuri’s entrance. He didn't bother prepping him since he knew Yuri would be spread from the plug. He then spread it liberally across his own cock and pressed it against Yuri's entrance again. He waited a moment, giving the younger man time to back out. Then, he slowly began to press inside. Yuri grunted and he paused. 

“Should I stop?”

“No, please keep going, Daddy,” Yuri looked back pleadingly. 

Victor began to press in again and leaned forward to kiss Yuri as he bottomed out. The kiss was sweet and slow and they waited for Yuri's body to adjust to Victor's girth. Eventually Yuri nodded and Victor began a slow pace. 

“I wish I could be buried within you forever, I feel like everything is right when we're like this,” Victor said, moaning. 

Yuri nodded, “I wanna be with you forever, Daddy.”

Victor cherished Yuri's body. His touches were soft and sweet, like Yuri was made of delicate china. He touched the brunet like he was the most important thing in the world to him. He angled his hips in just the right way to hit Yuri's sweet spot and the boy was a moaning mess beneath him. 

“I want to cherish you,” Victor said, kissing along Yuri's back.

“You already do, Daddy,” Yuri moaned. 

~~

They were lying in bed some time later, cuddling and enjoying the sound of each other's breathing. Victor had already taken care of Yuri and they showered at some point. 

Victor was still in awe of his husband. Why had this perfect man chosen him? He watched as the brunet lay with his eyes closed. He knew Yuri was still awake because his eyes were twitching under his lids. 

“Perfect,” Victor whispered. 

Yuri cracked open an eye and scrunched up his nose. 

“What? It's true,” Victor said, poking Yuri's nose. 

“It's you who's perfect,” Yuri said, burying his face in the covers. 

“Maybe we’re perfect together,” Victor mumbled. “All I know is that I've never felt like this before.”

Yuri peaked from the covers, “Neither have I.”

They both smiled at each other and laughed. 

“I love you, Yuri.”

“I love you, Victor.”

They interlock their ringed fingers and lay in pleasant silence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out sooner but then I got addicted to the Norwegian show Skam and my life was over for a week (it's still kind of over, I highly recommend it). Expect future fics about it, I'm obsessed. 
> 
> I'm not completely happy with how this turned out but I hope to get some of my passion back with a little punishment, if you know what I mean. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
